kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment 221
Experiment 221 is a character that appeared as a boss in the Lilo and Stitch-based world, Deep Space, in the video game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is one of Jumba's original 625 experiments. His "primary function" is to short out electrical devices. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep After Terra had released the evil scientist from his prison, Terra questioned Jumba about Experiment 626. Jumba tells him that he had created him for the purpose of evil, and that he was designed to wreak havoc and destroy everything that he sees. Then, he pulls out a small green ball and a test-tube filled with water, laughing hysterically and places it in the water and then Experiment 221 appears for a battle. Later defeated, his electrical attacks no match for Terra's might, Experiment 221 is reverted back to his experiment pod form. Leaving Jumba crying over the defeat of one of his experiments as the alarms go off, Terra ventures on to a new world. Personality Experiment 221 prefers to be left alone, using its powers and combining them with a hot and defensive temper when provoked. He longs to be free, and is otherwise "harmless," his only goal to carry out his primary function. Appearance A short and squat yellow extraterrestrial, massive blue eyes shine on Experiment 221's narrow, football-shaped head. On either side of his head is a small ear. Long, forked antennae protrude from either side of the eyes, large and flat teeth sticking out in its blue mouth beneath its domed, yellow nose. This Experiment's belly is white, a short tail sticking out behind it. Experiment 221 has the ability to sprout an extra pair of arms, while this has yet to be seen in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, its short body extending into a long streak of a tail as it moves through the air at high speeds, its body shining with electricity. Fighting style Experiment 221 is an agile fighter, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. It can also manipulate objects, possessing the blasters hanging from the ceiling to fire a series of blasts at Terra. Origin Experiment 221 is so far the only Lilo and Stitch character in the game to not originate from the original movie of the same name. Instead, his first appearance was in the films sequel Stitch! The Movie, and the proceeding television series. In Stitch! The Movie, he is the first of the original experiments to be activated from pod form. He is activated by Lilo and Stitch. However, he goes on a rampage throughout the town, shorting out any electrical appliances in sight. Soon, Lilo and Stitch manage to catch him, and convince him to be good. Just like Stitch, Lilo gives Experiment 221 a name of his own, Sparky. Gallery File:Terravs221.png|The fight between Terra and Experiment 221. Trivia *As the events of Deep Space take place before the events of the movie and its sequels, this is before Experiment 221 is named Sparky, just as Stitch is still known as Experiment 626 at this time. *Since Stitch! The Movie revealed that Stitch knew nothing of his cousins before finding the containment unit, it's unknown if he knows of Experiment 221's existence in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. While both appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, 626 flees the chamber in which he is held captive before Dr. Jumba activates 221 to battle Terra, implying that he doesn't know. *Experiment 221 is the only Disney character in the entire Kingdom Hearts franchise whose debut was in a Disney direct-to-video sequel. See also *Gantu *Stitch *Dr. Jumba fr:Expérience 221 Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Deep Space Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Somebody Category:Characters